Perchance to Dream
by The Lady Snape
Summary: Written for Nagini over at The Dark Mark in response to The Valentine's Day Challenge. Dreams of a golden girl have been plaguing his sleep for the past two weeks. Unfortunately for Neville Longbottom they are not of his redheaded girlfriend. NL/GW,NL/L


The boy-who-lived was sleeping peacefully. Faint snores could be heard from across the room. _Was that Harry or Ron ? _

" I'll, I'll . . . " Seamus was saying in his sleep. _Was it a nightmare or something else entirely ? _From the bed next to mine it sounded like a train coming through a long tunnel. I sighed, turning over. _Why ? Why is it always me ? Why can't I even fall asleep ? Why do I dream of her ? She doesn't want me. Nobody wants me. _

' _You're wrong. What about your girlfriend ? Doesn't Ginny want to be with you ? Want you ? _' A voice said inside my head. Punching the pillow, I rolled back over.

It wasn't until the first golden pink rays stole slowly inside through the casement that my eyes began to shut of their own accord.

" Neville !! Oi, Neville !!!! " The redhead shouted in my ear.

" Wha ? " I mumbled.

" Come on. You don't want to miss breakfast, do you ? "

Slowly the sweet dulcet tones that I was hearing were replaced with the low masculine tones of Ron Weasley. Blearily, I blinked up at him.

" Right, " I yawned. Somehow, I managed to pull myself out of the inviting comfort of the bed and stumbled to the loo.

Luckily, History of Magick was the first class. As soon as Professor Binns opened his mouth my head hit the desk.

" Neville ! " She hissed. " Neville !! " Hermione Granger got louder and shook my shoulder.

" Huh ? Wha . . . ? "

" Honestly, Neville. I don't know who's worse, You or Ron. "

" What ? " Hermione wasn't making any sense at all.

" You fell asleep during class, " She explained. " If you don't hurry, you'll be late to Transfiguration. "

" Thanks, Hermione. " I jumped up grabbing my book satchel. I flew out the door, Hermione on my heels. The rest of the day was the same. I would fall asleep and someone would wake me up. I got a lecture from Professor McGonagall about paying attention in class. Thank goodness Potions and Herbology were tomorrow.

_The sun bathed her body with its golden rays. My mouth was dry. She had asked me to massage some sort of oil into her pale skin. Shifting her moonlight blonde hair to the side, she looked back at me. I could see something within the depths of her silver eyes. Hesitantly, I moved behind her and squirted some of the oil into my hands. Then, my hands were upon her skin. It felt gloriously silky and smooth. _

" _Mmm , " She purred. I kept kneading her back. Without warning she rolled over onto her back. My hands were filled with her breasts. Looking down I realized Luna was naked. _

Sitting straight up, my eyes were wide open, my breathing heavy. That's when I realized that I was hard as a broom. Groaning, I laid back down. Turning my head I saw the white numbers proclaiming that it was five thirty in the morning. Sitting up I shook my head. _The one time I was able to sleep I had to dream of her. _Raising to my feet, I slipped into my dressing robe and headed for the showers.

" Oi, watch it, mate ! " I heard then felt a body slam into my back. Dropping Ginny's hand, I went crashing down to the floor with someone atop me.

" If you don't mind, " I asked. " Could you move your elbow out of my back ? "

" Sorry, Neville, " Seamus apologized. " Tha' stupid git, Malfoy started 'exing 'arry an' those two idiots 'e owns were pushin' people left an' right. "

" That's all right. Uh, do you think you could get off me, now ? " I asked.

" Sorry, mate, " Seamus replied, levering himself off me.

" Would you like some help Neville ? " Sweet Dulcet tones sounded beside me. Looking up, I was caught drowning in twin silvery lakes. _Luna ! The goddess of my dreams. _

Ginny just came back from retrieving book satchels, all she saw was Luna's hand in mine. Her mouth dropped open as her tawny eyes grew wide. Slamming my satchel to the ground she strode over to us.

I accepted Luna's hand and offer. I let her help me to my feet. Stumbling a bit, I tightened my hold on her.

" Neville ? " She asked turning those misty eyes to mine.

" Sor, sorry. " She smiled up at me. I could see radishes swinging from her ears. Absently, my gaze dropped to her chest.

" Thirty - seven, " She said.

" What ? "

" It took thirt - seven bottles of butterbeer to make my necklace. "

" Oh. " _Damn it ! _My cheeks grew red as did the tops of my ears.

" Neville Longbottom !!! " Rent the air.

" Wha . . . ? " I swung around. All I saw was an ivory hand flying at me. _Crack !!!!_ Reeling back, holding my cheek, I just stared at my girlfriend. " Ow !!!! Ginny, what was that for !?! "

" I do have eyes, Neville !! "

" Pardon me ? "

" Did you think I wouldn't mind if the resident Ravenclaw lunatic made a move on my man !?! " Ginny Weasley demanded.

" Wha, what, are you talking about Ginny ? " I asked.

" You're still holding her hand ! " She hissed. Luna and I dropped our hands, burned. _I didn't even realize that we had been holding hands that long. _" Just what else are you doing with loony Luna ? " Ginny demanded.

" Flibbertigibbets were chasing Seamus, " Luna stated.

" Stay out of this, " Ginny warned. By this time Ginny had her wand in hand and there was quite a crowd. The raging redhead turned back to me. Pointing her wand at me, I felt something start coming out of my ears. Luna covered her mouth. Gasps, shouts and murmurs spread through the assembled students.

" McGonagall's comin ! " Someone called. Ginny took off. Sighing, resigned to my fate, I went and collected my book satchel.

" Neville, " I heard behind me.

" Yes, Luna, " I sighed.

" I can help you to the Hospital Wing, " She offered.

" You don't have to. "

" Relationships will come and go, but, friends are forever. " I just looked at the slight blonde beside me.

" What exactly is a flibbertigibbet, Luna ? " I asked, reaching for her hand. She took my hand in hers, then, stared at our hands for a moment.

" Oh, um, it's about the size of your pinkie nail and flies about the air. But, you have to be careful it doesn't fly inside your ear . . . " She started as we headed for the Hospital Wing.

" Neville ? " She was right behind me. Turning, I was face to face with a goddess. Specifically, the goddess of my dreams. Swallowing, I answered,

" Yes, Luna ? " I answered.

" Wanna take a walk with me ? " Luna Lovegood asked. I was speechless. I felt someone nudge me in the ribs.

" Way to go, Nev ! " Someone shouted. Up and down the table catcalls and yells of " Awright, Neville, " could be heard. My face had to be the colour of Ron Weasley's hair.

" Well ? " The Ravenclaw persisted.

" Huh, all right. " Shakily, I rose to my feet.

" Fifteen minutes, " Seamus reminded me, nudging me in the ribs. I coloured even more at that. Last night the guys had been talking in my dorm how long _that_ took exactly. The consensus was fifteen minutes by the time morning had rolled around.

" Don't do anything I wouldn't do ! " Ron called out.

" Ronald ! " Hermione reprimanded him.

" Gee, that means you have everything to choose from ! " Harry exclaimed.

" Harry ! " Ron and Hermione yelled at once. Ron was affronted and Hermione appalled. Before the comments got more ribald and risque, I grabbed Luna's hand to a chorus of catcalls.

" Let's get out of here, " I suggested.

" Very well, Neville, " Luna responded dreamily. " How about the lake ? " Floated back to the Gryffindor table. The table erupted in laughter and giggles as I frantically pulled and tugged Luna out of the Great Hall.


End file.
